nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ministry of Defense
Why are we doing this? We;ve never passed a law establishing Ministries or anything!!! Why is this happening? Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : If you want you can setup a vote to repeal the ministries however they were instated with the register for government. Kunarian 01:12, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: yeah but that means nothing. As far as the law and government knows we only have departments. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:43, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Marcus!!! We've never passed a law establishing Departments or anything either! All we've done is specify their names in a couple laws, and not even the Constitution (except for the dept. of finance in once place). Nothing else. So we get to choose what we want, and I chose ministries, because our "secretaries" are actually ministers, since they are MOTCs. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Well we already have pages for them, so your just making for useless pages for things that technically already exist, it would have made WAY more sense if you had made a redirect for the department pages, so they could also be called minsitries. Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:41, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I find this quite unconstitutional. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:02, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's not unconstitutional. And ministries make more sense than departments. Dimitri probably decided on "Secretary" because the US uses that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:52, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : hear hear. Kunarian 14:22, February 8, 2012 (UTC) That our ministers are part of Congress does not mean our ministers should'nt be called secretaries. Then you also can say our congress should be called Parliaament due we not having a presidentail system Pierlot McCrooke 15:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : You can call it parliament but the name Congress does not require a presidential system. Kunarian 15:54, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, they don't HAVE to be called ministers, but they SHOULD. And since we are Lovia, we can change to the most realistic name when we want, it doesn't just get stamped down. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:06, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Ministers is a more correct term, but isn't it just easier to stick with what we have? HORTON11: • 16:16, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::: Then can I get this straight? Why do we both have minstrys and departments, can we just combine the pages? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:03, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::@Horton: Because we were adding a few more, like defence. @Marcus: Departments are now historical pages, though I suppose they could be deleted. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:18, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No, They should be merged, we've had departments for years, until you come along and make new things out of the blue. We should merge the pages like they can be known as "Department or Secretary" Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Whats wrong with change besides its more fitting to a monarchy. Kunarian 23:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I agree, I prefer ministers. It sounds good as well. Daembrales 23:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::@Kun- Really? -________- we're not even a monarchy anymore, or he really dose like nothing. No just beacuse TM wants it dosen't mean it should happen. It should have gone through congress first. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:30, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::It did go through congress, you voted for it. One day a man is a radical, but once he has his reform he is the most staunch of all conservatives. Kunarian 23:54, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::I never said he was but okay, No i didn't he just said ministry which is fairley vague and never described what they did, so in my mind my department could techinally just independently decide all tourism things with out congressional approval? wanna know why? cuse he never outlined them, he never did anything to describe what they did. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:07, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Then we must write laws, and with those laws we must properly define the limits and groupings of government. Kunarian 00:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ministry is no more vague than department. They do similar things, the old departments were actually ministries, so I renamed them. There is no law saying there must be these departments. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:25, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Fine then can we agree that we merge the two pages, as "Minsitries" and just add the power and the history to these pages? Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:30, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'll craft the pages gradually, there will be copy/pasting but I would like to make sure every ministry page uses a similar template and is organized. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:55, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Good agreed :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:09, February 9, 2012 (UTC)